themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
This Year
This Year is the third song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics I broke free on a Saturday morning I put the pedal to the floor Headed north on Mills avenue And listened to the engine roar My broken house behind me and good things ahead A girl named Cathy wants a little of my time Six cylinders underneath the hood crashing and kicking Aha, listen to the engine whine I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me I played video games in a drunken haze I was seventeen years young Hurt my knuckles punching the machines The taste of scotch rich on my tongue And then Cathy showed up and we hung out Trading swigs from a bottle all bitter and clean Locking eyes, holding hands Twin high maintenance machines I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me I drove home in the California dusk I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum Pictured the look on my stepfather's face Ready for the bad things to come I down shifted as I pulled into the driveway The motor screaming out stuck in second gear The scene ends badly as you might imagine In a cavalcade of anger and fear There will be feasting and dancing In Jerusalem next year I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-02- Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Cincinnati, OH *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-17 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-06 - The Colbert Report - New York, NY *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-08 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - Daytrotter Session *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Oregon Public Broadcasting Session - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-07-28 - Bele Chere Festival - Asheville, NC *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Dilaudid EP songs